


The Rescue

by Traw



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Whump, worried roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: What began as an unknown rescue turns into a desperate race against time to save the life of one of their own.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Jumping out before the engine rocked to a complete stop, Captain Hank Stanley hurried across to where the three police officers were waiting for him to join them in front of the old dilapidated warehouse.

“What have you got, Vince?” Hank asked as he reached the senior LAPD officer with Roy and Johnny close on his heels.

“We were chasing a hit and run driver when he pulled in here and legged it into the warehouse.” Vince began to explain.

Hank frowned as he glanced towards the open door to the warehouse before he looked back at the officer and asked, “I don’t understand, is he hurt or trapped in there?”

Vince shook his head, “Not that I know of, but we have been warned that he is high as a kite and…”

The Station 51 captain nodded, instantly understanding why they had been summoned to this unknown rescue.

“Any idea what he might have taken?” Johnny frowned, glancing across at the open door of the warehouse.

Vince shrugged as he looked at the young dark- haired paramedic before he answered almost apologetically, as Chet, Marco and Mike trotted across to join them. “I’m afraid not, Johnny, all we were told is that he downed a handful of uppers just before he took off in his girlfriend’s car.”

“Okay guys, let’s go find Vince’s suspect.” Cap ordered his men before adding softly, “But be careful in there. I don’t want any of you becoming a victim if he decides he doesn’t want to be found or caught!”

“Okay, Cap.” Roy nodded before he turned and led the rest of the guys across to the front door with Vince, the two officers and cap bring up the rear.

Reaching the door, Roy turned as Johnny joined him before he silently indicated for Johnny to go left while he went right after they entered the building. He saw John nod before he turned and entered the dark interior and quietly began to search, looking for any signs of where their very high and more than likely aggressive and unpredictable victim could be hiding.

Following Roy into the dimly lit building, Johnny turned left as Roy turned and headed right. It took just a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior as Cap, Chet, Marco, Mike and the three police officers followed them into the warehouse and also began to search the large, dilapidated warehouse for their drugged victim. 

Suddenly the silence was shattered by the surprised shouts of the man whom they were searching for and the sounds of running footsteps echoed throughout the building as Johnny stopped and tried to peer through the dim light searching for any movement to let him know just where the sounds were coming from. Suddenly, he heard a loud clanging noise reverberate around the large empty room and the drugged man's soft angry curse close by. Spinning around towards the direction of the stairs that lead up to the second floor, he saw the dark shape of the man whom he was searching for run up the stairs.

"Hey wait! Stop!” he yelled as he quickly headed across towards the rotten wooden stairs, praying that he would not break an ankle as he ran across the broken and crumbling cement floor or impale himself on the rusty jagged spikes of broken rebar sticking up out of the floor. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw the hulk of a man hesitate at the top and look back down at him He called up to the man to stay where he was.

“Oh, Man!” Johnny groaned in frustration as the man turned and disappeared.

"Johnny!"

"Over here!" Johnny called over his shoulder as he edged his way up the rickety stairs, one hand holding the railing as the stairs swayed under his weight while his other hand firmly held his H.T. Lifting the H.T up to his lips and depressed the button. “I found him Cap, we’re up on the second floor.” He murmured softly before he released the button and allowed his hand to drop back down to his side as he reached the landing on the second floor and quickly looked around, spotting the hallucinating man standing near the edge of a large dark hole where the floor had long given away.

Carefully taking a step forward, Johnny raised his hands in an attempt to show that he wasn’t a threat as he said softly. "Hey, come on, take it easy, nobody’s going to hurt you. We just wanna make sure that you’re okay."

The agitated man shook his head as he backed away, closer to the gaping hole. “No…no you don’t…you’re trying to trick me! You’re gunna arrest me”

“No, man, I’m not a cop.” Johnny tried to reassure the drugged man softly as he took another small step forward, “I’m a paramedic with the L.A fire department. See!” he said removing his helmet and holding it out to show the befuddled man as Roy and Vince reached the top of the stairs behind him. Taking another small step forward as the man eyed him warily, Johnny gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as he heard movement behind him and heard Roy whisper, _‘Careful, Johnny.’_

“My name’s Johnny, I'm a paramedic with the L.A. fire department.” Johnny smiled as he edged a little closer, “And I just wanna make sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m okay! Just leave me alone!” The man growled as Johnny took another small step forward.

“Hey man, I know that you’re okay, but listen, my cap will have my head if I disobey his orders and don’t check you out just to make sure.” Johnny forced a small grin as he saw the man hesitate and look at him. He took another small step forward, feeling the floor beneath his feet bow a little with each step, he continued quietly, “If I don’t check you out, he’s gunna have me scrubbing the latrine for a month.”

Slowly reaching out to gently grabbed the man’s arm, Johnny was relieved when the man did not protest or pull away. Confident that he had the situation under control. Johnny began to slowly lead the man back to where Roy and Vince were waiting silently for them at the top of the stairs as he suggested softly, “So, why don’t you let me take you down stairs where I can check you out then we both can be on our separate ways.”

The young paramedic was momentarily surprised when the larger man suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and pulled free from his light grasp. Looking up he saw the man staring suspiciously at Roy and Vince. “Hey Man, it’s okay, he’s just my partner.” Johnny reassured the suddenly agitated man’s softly and calmly as he tried to continue to guide him towards the two men and the stairs.

“No man, you lied! They’re cops!” The man screamed, breaking free of johnny’s light hold as he began to back away, staring at Vince, “I ain’t gunna let ya take me back to no jail! I ain’t!”

Johnny had no time to react as he was suddenly grabbed and lifted, bodily, high into the air before he felt himself flying weightlessly through the air. The odd momentary sensation of flying ended suddenly as his body slam painfully onto the roughly broken cement below, his breath rushing out of him with a loud whoosh before his head hit the ground. He thought he heard Roy yelled his name and the muffled sound of a gunshot from somewhere above him as the warehouse around him slowly faded away.

Roy could only yell Johnny’s name in horror as Vince shouted a warning and pushed him up against the wall before stepping protectively in front of him, as the man turned and with wild eyes and letting out an angry, bloodcurdling roar, charged towards them. The sound of the gunshot reverberated around the old building as the addict tumbled to the ground

Aware that Vince was still aiming his gun at the downed man he had just shot, Roy slowly rose to his feet and cautiously moved across the decaying floor to where the man was now lying next to the edge of the hole, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, The small hole in the man’s forehead and the large pool of blood and gore beneath his head, instantly told Roy that Vince’s shot had been deadly accurate after the man had thrown Johnny and turned to charge them, the man was dead. Leaning down, he distractedly felt for the pulse as he stared at the black hole into which he had just seen Johnny disappear after being bodily thrown by drug addict. Finding no pulse, he rose and quickly turned, moving closer to the jagged edge of the floor, still unable to believe what he had just witnessed as he found himself staring down at Chet who was kneeling over Johnny's unmoving body. "Chet?"

Gently palpating the side of Johnny's neck, Chet released a breath that he had not even realised he was holding as he felt a weak throb beneath his fingertips. Looking up at Roy's anxious face above him, he nodded, still not quite able to believe his answer himself as he called out, "He's alive."

Swallowing hard, Roy nodded and turned, running back down the stairs, dodging around two L.A.P.D officers who were glancing over their shoulders at the downed paramedic as they hurried up the stairs to assist Vince with the deceased man. Running across to where Johnny was lying motionless on the broken concrete floor, Roy dropped to his knees next to Chet as he stared at the slowly growing puddle of red blood spreading out from beneath Johnny's body. He heard Cap drop to his knees beside him a heartbeat before Cap asked as he stared down at his youngest paramedic, “What happened?”

“He was thrown off the second floor, Vince had to shoot our victim after he threw Johnny off and tried to come after us. He’s dead, upstairs.” Roy answered distractedly as he quickly began his examination of Johnny before he looked up at Mike and ordered, “I need a c-collar, the bio-phone, the drug box and the…” Before Roy had even finished his request of what he needed from the squad, Mike turned and tapped Marcus who was standing silently behind him before they ran towards the door to gather the equipment, they knew Roy needed.

Pulling his H.T. to his lips, Hank depressed the button before he spoke into it. “L.A., this is Engine 51, we have a code 1 at this location. Respond an ambulance.”

"Roy…" Chet murmured as he gently pushed Johnny’s jacket aside and found himself staring at a strange, bloodstained bulge beneath the front of Johnny's blue shirt.

Frowning, Roy carefully undid the top buttons of Johnny's shirt and lifted it away. He heard Cap’s soft shocked gasp as he found himself staring at a one-inch piece of rusty and bloodied rebar that had torn through Johnny’s blood soaked undershirt and was now sticking out of the front of Johnny's chest as Johnny groaned and slowly opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN- Wow I just want to thank everyone who left the wonderful comments or kudoed this story. You guys are awesome! I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, RL got a little bit in the way the last couple of days, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Again - Thank You!

Slipping his hand into the dead man's jean pocket, Vince sighed when he found, just like the other pockets he had searched, this one was empty. Staring at the man's face, Vince shook his head in anger and frustration, he thought he knew most of the regular junkies on his beat, but this guy had managed to stay well beneath his radar. Looking up at the young officer standing next to him, he softly ordered, "Dan, you better get down stairs and radio this in. Tell them that we have a fatal officer involved shooting and we're going to need the coroner and the IA guys down here."

The young officer nodded before turning and hurrying towards the stairs as Vince slowly rose to his feet and stared at the hole into which he had seen Johnny Gage disappear only minutes before. Taking a small cautious step towards the hole, he stopped as a strong acidic smell assaulted his nose. Stopping in his tracks, he peered into the semidarkness. His mouth went dry as he found himself staring at a long wooden table shoved up against the wall on the other side of the gaping hole in the floor. From where he was standing, the table appeared to be filled with glass beakers and containers and what appeared to be large bottles of propane gas were carefully lined up beside it.

Swallowing hard, he gingerly began to make his way around to the other side of the room, followed closely by the other young L.A.P.D. officer as he prayed that he wasn't going to confirm his worse suspicions. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief, covering his mouth and nose as his eyes began to water from the acrid chemical fumes as he neared the table. Stopping several feet away, he held out his hand to prevent the young officer who had followed him from going any closer as he stared at the propane gas bottles, the large half-filled bottles of acetone, the old chemical beakers and the old fry pans which contained some sort of white residue, still sitting atop of not just one but at least three double gas cookers all lined up along the table and the multiple empty packets of what appeared to be Actifed scattered around the table and the floor surrounding it.

Turning, he grabbed the officer's arm and spun him around towards the stairs, choking back a small cough as he ordered, "Tom, get down to the car and radio Dispatch, tell them we found that meth lab that the narcotics boys have been searching for. Also tell them that we're going to need more officers to cordon off the street and evacuate the surrounding buildings." Glancing back at the table and the large bottles of propane gas, he warned the young officer softly, "If this place blows, it's going to take out the whole block with it."

The young officer took a couple of steps towards the door, before he stopped as he remembered seeing the firemen huddled around their fallen team member, who was lying on the ground on the first floor. Turning back towards Vince, he asked, "What about the firemen downstairs?"

"It's okay, Tom, I'll get them out, now get going! Get out of here!" Vince ordered again, giving the officer another small shove towards the stairs before he glanced back over his shoulder at the crude makeshift lab set-up.

&.&.&.&.&.&


End file.
